rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Tennessee
"You're just saying that because you hate me" -Agent Tennessee Agent Tennessee Agent Tennessee (Kevin) was an agent who worked for Project Freelancer. In Halo 3 he is identified by his white ODST armor with Blue trims. In Halo Reach, he is identified by his Mark VI armor with the same color as his ODST Armor. In Halo 4-5 he wears an enforcer armor with cobalt and black trims. Teammates In the first season of Project Freelancer Rebirth, Tennessee is usually around with groups of agents such as Colorado, New Jersey, Kentucky, West and East Virginia, Massachusett, Missouri, Wisconsin, Utah, and North Dakota before North was placed higher in the ranks. Equipment Tennessee is usually seen holding a sniper rifle, a SAW, a double SMG, and a rail gun. His only known armor enhancement is a healing unit and a dome energy shield. His first A.I. was named Omicron (Church's determination) until then he later created Upsilon (based off of his own personality). After he left Project Freelancer, his only equipment is the DMR, sniper rifle, magnum, a hard light shield, a combat knife, and finally his A.I. Upsilon. What he can do Tennessee was a mechanical expert meaning he's an engineer. He built turrets and sensor mines to detect or kill enemies. He also built a healing unit to help his comrades. Tennessee is also a sniper with a really good aim. Personality In season 1 of Rebirth, Agent Tennessee is always silent because Agent New Hampshire broke his helmet on purpose. In season 2 he replaced his helmet with the new one and finally talks. He's always hard on himself. His personality and appearance are similar to Leonard L. Church (from Blood Gulch), doesn't have friends, saying he's a terrible shot and same color armor. Likes and Dislikes Kevin loved his girlfriend Scarlet Johnson, he basically likes training just to become stronger. What he doesn't like is the fact that Agent New Hampshire keeps telling him to shut up whenever Kevin didn't say anything, which is why New Hampshire has broken his helmet in the first place. He also dislikes Minnesota (Marcy). Rivalry * Agent New Hampshire - Broken his helmet, tells Kevin to shut up all the time in season 1. * Negative Ten - One of the Insurrectionist member who has similar, color swapped, armor as him. * Agent Washington (Formerly) - The real reason why his girlfriend died. * Agent Oklahoma - Exploded one of the UNSC base, framed Tennessee for that reason. * Agent Minnesota - Wants to marry Tennessee but gets rejected by him. * Malcolm Hargrove - Resurrected him to join Charon, but refused and escape. What happened to Omicron After Tennessee gets pushed off the cliff by Massachusett (because he was controlled by Omicron), and survived by using a grappling hook, Massachusett was later killed by Agent Maine just to get his hand on Omicron. In season 6 of Red vs Blue, Omicron, along with other A.I.s are all destroyed in an EMP blast by Agent Washington. Omicron's status is destroyed. Backstory Back before he was placed in higher rankings he was originally named Agent Mississippi. As for the original Agent Tennessee (his girlfriend), she was K.I.A before he started wearing her equipment. He ran away from Project Freelancer and later became a rogue, and everybody in Project Freelancer starting to believe he was K.I.A. But the truth is he moved from universes to universes only to find there are multiple versions of him. Kill counts * Several Insurrectionist * Negative Ten * Prison guards (during a jailbreak mission) * Freelancer soldiers * Felix (Who faked his death) * Agent Wisconsin (Died in season 2) * Agent Oklahoma (Died in season 3) * Few Mantis robots Category:Freelancer Agents